mock_parliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Electoral Reform Act (2009)
Name Electoral Reform Act (2009) Act of Parliament Under this bill, 1) The Electoral Reform Act (July 2008) shall be repealed. 2) At the next general election and all subsequent ones, elections to the House of Commons will take place using a form of proportional representation. The country will be divided into new constituencies, each of which will be represented by six members of parliament. Members of parliament will be elected using the single transferable vote method. This will result in parliament being more representative, while still ensuring that all MPs are directly accountable to the people. 3) At the next general election and all subsequent ones, elections to the office of Prime Minister will also take place using a form of proportional representation. At each election, an electoral college shall be formed, with the composition being determined by the percentage of the vote recieved by each candidate during the election: for each percentage point recieved by a candidate, rounded to the nearest whole number, they are awarded an electoral vote (EV). Within 24 hours of the result, candidates must cast their EVs either for themselves or for another candidate. If they fail to do so, they are considered to have abstained from the electoral college. To prevent abuse, candidates must cast all their EVs in favour of the same person. At the end of the 24 hour period, the candidate with the most EVs cast in favour of them is declared Prime Minister, and the candidate with the second highest number of votes is declared the Leader of the Opposition. In the event of a tie at the end of the 24 hour period, then fresh elections shall be held. This will create both a more representative government and a more representative opposition. /bill Ok, I know that's a hard read, but here's basicly what it does: 1) Just some spring cleaning, removing the bill that this will replace. 2) This has no real effect on the simulation, except that the number of seats each party wins at an election will now roughly reflect the balance of power that actually exists in the house of commons. Oh, and it'll allow me to finally remove the flaw in my current system which gives the Boo party extra seats for no apparent reason. tongue.gif 3) This is the bit where the real changes occur: basicly, the two round system will be abolished. The first round will take place as normal. After that, each candidate will be given points (EVs) equal to the % they got in the election. They will then have 24 hours to publicly declare whether they're going to keep their EVs for themselves of whether they're going to give them to another candidate. If they don't make a declaration, then the EVs are just counted as unused. At the end of 24 hours, the candidate with the most EVs cast in their favour becomes Prime Minister, and the candidate with the second highest becomes opposition leader. This basicly allows for parties to support governments without actually having to form a coalition with them (although if they want to, they still can) and also means that in parliaments with lots of opposition parties, the leader of the opposition is the person that the majority of opposition parties support. Any questions? Facts Author: Commoncold0 Type: Government Bill Voting Record Motion: "I move that the Electoral Reform Bill be passed into law." Motion By: Commoncold0 Date: Made on 04/04/09, voted on 04/04/09 Result: PASSED (Ayes: 8, Nos: 0)